


grown up

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth wants to make sure that Alois does not see her as a child.





	grown up

**Author's Note:**

> I took vote on how to handle Alois technically being married with children (no matter how poorly that may have been written in, no shade), and the general consensus was to just treat it as a joke. So this is a slight AU in which Alois is single. Because, seriously, I love him so much please let me romance him

Alois is lonely, and it’s not hard for Byleth to figure it out. He teases her at times, telling her stories about how he met the “love of his life,” but there is just a hint of sadness to his eyes whenever he does, and when she calls him out on making it up, he never denies it. It’s just another one of his jokes, gone a little too far, likely out of his loneliness. His loneliness shows itself in other ways, in how clingy he is with her father, and then with her, trying so hard to treat her like a part of her family.

She doesn’t mind, not really. At least, she thinks his loneliness could work in her favor, but the problem arises with how intent he is to treat her like family. Like a kid sister, or even like his own child, when she is an adult, even if she’s younger than him. At the end of the day, there is no denying that she doesn’t want him to see her like a kid for one very important reason, and even though she knows she’s taking a risk even pursuing it, she wants to do what she can to make sure he doesn’t see her as a child anymore.

Byleth has never had anything even slightly resembling a relationship before, and she’s certainly never seduced anyone before. She knows vaguely what she’s doing; no matter how her father told them to mind their mouths around her, she grew up with a lot of men around her, and she overheard things, and she pieced information together before she was able to pursue it for herself. Even if she doesn’t have any firsthand experience, she knows, sort of, what it is that she’s after.

So, with all of this in mind, she decides to seduce Alois, in the hopes of convincing him that she isn’t a child, and is instead someone that he could have a relationship with. All she can do is hope that it doesn’t end disastrously.

The two of them spend a lot of time together, so he doesn’t think anything of it when she invites him to her room, likely thinking that they’re going to have tea, like they often do. He probably has at least half a dozen stories about her father prepared, and three times as many jokes planned, but she is ready to stop him in his tracks as soon as she has the door locked behind her.

In fact, she shuts him up before he can start, surprising as she pulls him in for a rough kiss. It’s the first time she’s ever kissed anyone, and she plays it by ear, pressing her lips against his in the hopes that he responds. Instead, he freezes, going stiff, and she feels awkward, trying to get him to kiss back when she has no idea if she’s even doing it right.

Finally, she gives up for the moment, pulling back to see the stunned expression on his face. She stares at him and he stares back, until he finds it in him to speak. “B...Byleth? What was...that for?”

“Do you see me as a child?” she asks bluntly, and he starts.

“What do you mean? Of course I don’t think you’re a  _ child _ , you’re a very capable mercenary and teacher, and you must know that I think that, but I don’t...why did you...I don’t…”

“I know you’re older than me, and I know I don’t know what I’m doing, but I...I want you to think of me as an adult,” she says.

“S-so you kissed me? There are a lot of ways to be an adult without-”

“I kissed you because I wanted to,” she interrupts. “There are a lot of things I want to do. It would just be awkward if you still saw me as a child, and we did those things.”

“A-ah...I see,” he mumbles, looking away as he starts to understand what she’s getting at. “So, you…”

“I...have feelings for you. And I want you.” She says it all so stiffly that she could kick herself. Really, does this have to be so awkward? She must be messing this up, and even if she had a chance with Alois before, she’s sure to have ruined it with how damn  _ awkward _ she is.

“Byleth...do you really mean that?” Now, he looks her in the eyes again, but she isn’t sure how to read his expression. Instead, she looks down.

“I do. I’m sorry, I don’t-”

This time, he is the one to interrupt her, placing his thumb under her chin, tilting her face up so that he can lean down and kiss her. It goes much smoother with him leading, and she returns the kiss, following his guidance and parting her lips when he nibbles at them. He drops his hand so that he can wrap his arms around her, embracing her as they kiss, pulling her close.

They kiss until they are breathless, and when they pull apart, he says, “I really shouldn’t...what would your father say?” He shakes his head, laughing. “I’ve tried really hard, you know? I tried, but you’re so beautiful, how could I help falling completely head over heels? And now, here you are, tempting me like this!”

“You…?”

“I do,” he replies with a warm smile. “Since I met you, in fact.”

“I...want you,” she says again, and he shudders.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” he says.

“Then show me.”

Once they’ve undressed and he has her on the bed, laying on her back as he gets on top of her, he kisses her neck, and she squirms underneath him. She’s fantasized about this many times, but to attempt to create any sensation on her own was difficult, and no matter how she enjoyed anything she  _ could _ do for herself, it always felt hollow, just knowing that it was her own hand at work.

Every time Alois touches her, it feels like sparks shooting through her body, and she wants more, she wants to feel that over every inch of skin. But he knows where to focus to make it feel the best, and as he kisses along her neck and shoulders, he has one hand on one of her breasts and the other between her legs, doing a better job fingering her than she has ever managed on her own. She has lost control of her voice already, whimpering pathetically at every touch, and he pauses just to tease her about how easy it is to get a reaction out of her like this.

“I thought you were made of ice when I met you, but I had no idea you would be this easy to melt,” he murmurs. All she does is moan in response, not able to really say anything. He rolls her nipple between two pinched fingers and she sees stars; everything he does is so intense that she has lost all self-control, and all ability to think straight.

She feels right on the edge, so desperate to come that it hurts, when he stops everything, shifting his position before she has a chance to complain, or embarrass herself by begging for more. Now, his face is just above hers, and she can feel the tip of his cock prodding at her. She gasps, again on the verge of begging, when he gives her a concerned look.

“You’re absolutely sure about this, aren’t you?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” she gasps, too far gone to consider having any shame. “Yes,  _ please _ , I just...I need it, please…”

Alois grins and says, “Your wish is my command,” before giving his hips a slight jerk, thrusting forward. He closes his eyes, groaning as he begins to fit inside of her, and Byleth whimpers as she takes him. The sudden fullness as he continues pushing forward is overwhelming, and she can just barely handle it at first, but Alois never gives her more than she can handle.

Before long, she’s wrapping her legs around him, trying to draw him deeper, and keep him there, and he moans, smiling down at her. He starts rocking his hips, in a steady motion that she matches, working opposite him until she is overwhelmed again, tipping her head back and crying out, breathless as she does.

Neither of them can do any talking from that point, and his rhythm grows faster and faster, until the pace is so erratic that it can hardly be called a rhythm at all anymore, and Byleth isn’t so much attempting to match it as she is doing whatever she can to get more. They are reduced to grunts and moans and gasps and whimpers, until she is the first to give in.

Alois is not able to hold back then, at least, and as she comes with a sharp cry, she hears him softly groan, the two of them finishing almost in unison. He lays on top of her for some time after that, as she simply basks in the lingering pleasure, neither of them ready to talk about what’s just happened yet. For now, they’ll just stay like this, enjoying each other’s company.

There’s much more to be discussed, but in the moment, Byleth is content with what she has achieved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
